


Hunter XO Hunter (ABO, 3P, PWP)

by mstyrande



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个只是我关于Rumlow PTSD的污污污脑洞。并不算正文或是番外，只是我个人的恶趣味发作。<br/>全文路人叉。<br/>全文路人叉。<br/>全文路人叉。<br/>请不吃路人叉的姑娘们点小红叉 >.</p></blockquote>





	1. 正文

Rumlow不知道自己是怎么沦落到这种境地的。如果一切发展顺利，这个时候他本应该完成任务，和战友们一起坐在回程的运输机上，喝两口烈酒，抽几盒烟，顺顺利利地抵达补给点。如果一切发展顺利，他就不应该在这座见鬼的密林里没头没脑地乱跑，所经之处留下的信息素几乎能把他自己淹死。  
或者，不幸之中如果还能有一点万幸，抑制剂没有被他弄丢，那么他也不会被那两个死蠢死蠢的Alpha一路撵进这个磁场强到连指南针都失效的地方。  
或者，再向前推一点，如果他知道这次的任务目标里有两个超级士兵，那么他根本就不会接这个任务。毕竟，不是所有的组织都能像九头蛇那么尽职尽责地做好行动预案。话说回来，要不是这两个超级士兵，他又怎么会成为丧家之犬，重拾雇佣兵的老本行。  
总之，九头蛇兼神盾的前特战队长，伪装Beta伪装到天衣无缝的Brock Rumlow在北欧的某个荒林里艰难跋涉，而大部分艰难都来自于他下身涌出的粘稠液体。配枪、子弹早就被兵崽子和他的金毛基友卸了个干净，现在Rumlow身上只剩下一把廓尔喀弯刀，他把手指放在刀柄上，盘算着要在那两个Alpha身上开几个洞才值回自己受的罪。虽然已经脱离了九头蛇，但Rumlow还受着九头蛇传统的影响，比如——理想很丰满，但现实恰恰相反。Rumlow一边幻想着在兵崽子身上戳满血洞，一边腿脚发软，控制不住地向着斜前方的云杉树一头栽过去。  
又一波热潮准确无误地击中他，Rumlow的裤子这下几乎能拧出水了。上一波热潮袭来的时候，金毛队长把Rumlow吊在树上，给他来了一场从前到后的完美口活——光靠舌头在他后穴里的又吸又舔，Rumlow就爽到硬得流水，堪堪擦地的脚尖完全支撑不住身体。但是金毛只给了他一个口活，然后就把软趴趴的Rumlow放下来，帮他穿上裤子。  
“说出来就满足你。”  
Rumlow对此的反应就是摇摇晃晃地站起来，把金毛甩在身后。三波热潮，三场折磨，三句同样的话，兵崽子和金毛队长轮番挑逗Rumlow，但除了一开始用狂风骤雨般的信息素把他逼进发情期，他们之后连一点点Alpha的信息素都吝于让他闻到。  
想让我求你们操我？Rumlow冷哼，我宁愿拿刀柄解决。  
而现在，长期服用抑制剂，前三场热潮都没有得到彻底满足，第四场热潮迅猛到让Rumlow眼前一片模糊。他觉得也许撞在树上能让自己略微清醒一点，然后他撞进了一个坚硬的怀抱。  
见鬼，是兵崽子。他就知道，这两头狼完全把自己当成一只肥美的兔子在玩追逐游戏。  
他把头埋进兵崽子的颈窝里，贪婪地呼吸着柏木和麝香的气味，本应浓烈的信息素在Alpha的强力抑制下几近于没有，只残存一点混着皮革的柏木和麝香味道。  
Rumlow整个人都挂在了对方的身上，从里到外浸透了Omega的信息素，广藿香、琥珀还有一点点火药，他自己已经习惯了这种味道，而对方却明显因此激动。他感觉到自己的腰带被解开，材质不同的双手隔着湿透的内裤揉捏他的臀肉。Rumlow控制不住的呻吟声隐没在对方的深吻中，他挺胯轻蹭对方已经明显的勃起，巴望着兵崽子能给他一个痛快，不管是杀了他，还是给他一个彻底的高潮。  
冰冷的刀锋贴着他的腰侧滑进Rumlow的内裤，刀刃翻转划开布料，然后是另一侧，变成一块布的内裤被缓慢地抽了出去，蹭过他敏感的会阴，几乎让他因此而高潮。  
这不是我的兵崽子，这是James Barnes中士。Rumlow苦涩地想。我的兵崽子从来不会这么折磨人。  
“说出来，满足你。”  
含含糊糊的布鲁克林口音。  
Rumlow用手抵住对方蹭在自己颈侧的额头，用力推开，踉跄着向前走。可惜还没走出两步，他就被拦腰按住，压在树干上。没了内裤的隔离，敏感的下半身蹭着湿硬的作战裤已经快要令他抓狂，对方还刻意用完全勃起的阴茎隔着两人的裤子顶弄他的会阴。  
“你想要这样吗？”  
不管是James Barnes还是Winter Soldier，都对这个湿透了还嘴硬的Omega缺乏忍耐力。  
这一次，Rumlow的弯刀贴在了对方的脖子上。  
“放我走。”  
他知道自己现在这个状态根本打不过超级战士，但反正他们也不想马上结束这个狩猎游戏，他更不介意继续摆出一副三贞九烈的死人相——只要拖过前几次来势汹汹的热潮，他就有翻盘的可能。  
果不其然，对方冷哼一声，倒退了几步。  
Rumlow倚着树喘了一会儿，全然不知自己此刻汁水淋漓的模样让对方费了多大的力气才没扑上来。等到腿上终于恢复了知觉，他转身扶着树慢慢离开，他知道兵崽子没有跟上来。按照这两个老冰块定下的游戏规则，下次应该是金毛来“照顾”他。Rmulow抬头看了看，透过树叶打进来的阳光已经开始暗淡，这意味着夜晚会很快到来。如果他找不到落脚的地方，那么就只能爬树过夜了。虽然树顶易守难攻，但那也难不倒超级战士，更何况，他也得有那个力气爬上去，而不是爬到一半抱着树发情。  
Rumlow喝光了最后一滴水，随手把水壶扔在身后。他不在乎会被追踪，和信息素相比，水壶已经算不上是什么战术失误了。  
距离兵崽子出现已经过去了一个多小时，Rumlow估摸着金毛应该出现了，干脆坐下来，等着他的热潮和金毛一起到来。一向恪守时间的美国队长自然没有辜负Rumlow的预期。  
“Cap，再给我来一次口活儿吗？”Rumlow面对金毛倒是没什么拘束之意，在神盾卧底的时候就没少做过，只不过他猜不出到底是自己的九头蛇身份还是没有允许金毛标记中的哪一个原因让金毛如此报复他，也许二者兼有——四倍的自大和四倍的占有欲。  
金毛露出甜腻腻的羞涩笑容：“不，Rum，我只是来给你送点小东西。”  
话是这么说，金毛手上也没闲着。上一次是正着吊，这一次是倒着吊。Rumlow没有反抗，也没有吐槽金毛缺乏想象力；毕竟，第一次遭遇金毛的时候，Rumlow反击的后果就是屁股上挨了几十下盾击，最后一下落在肚子上，不仅用疼痛吓走了他的热潮，还差点把他搞到失禁。论暴力倾向，美国的精神象征恐怕就不止有四倍了。  
但是，当Rumlow看到那个奇葩的跳蛋的时候，他还是后悔自己没有反抗一下，比起跳蛋，愤怒的盾牌明显是个更好的选择。金毛为了让他看清楚，特意蹲下来，在他眼前晃了晃小沙漏一样的跳蛋。  
给Rumlow脱裤子的时候，金毛啧了一声，“噢，Bucky……”  
在热潮期的帮助下，金毛没费多大力气就把跳蛋顶进了Rumlow的屁股，或者，更精准的说，跳蛋是被他自己迫不及待地吸进去的，金毛的手指连碰都没碰到入口处滑腻的软肉。  
Rumlow听到遥控开关的闷响，然后他感到自己的上半身生理反射一般向上猛地弯折，那该死的跳蛋不止在震动，还在小幅度地扭转，他的阴茎硬邦邦地贴着小腹，过于强烈的快感反倒让他射不出来，但没妨碍他的屁股像漏了一样喷水。金毛没有给Rumlow适应的时间，手起刀落割断了绳子，还在高潮边缘被折磨着的男人狠狠地摔了下来，屁股着地的姿势直接让高速运行的跳蛋卡在了他的生殖腔的入口。Rumlow哼都来不及哼一声，直挺挺昏了过去。  
Rumlow以为金毛至少会把裤子给自己穿好再离开，没想到当他因为席卷全身、自上而下的干渴醒过来的时候，还是维持着掉下来的姿势，裤子四敞大开，屁股下面的草地上满是体液溅射的干涸痕迹。唯一的好消息是，跳蛋安安静静地没有再动了。他在夜色中看到五六百米之外有摇曳的火光，打算先把跳蛋弄出来再过去。九头蛇定律再度发挥作用——不管是用手指，还是用刀柄，要么碰不到跳蛋，要么好容易摸到一点，跳蛋就开始狂震。几番试探下来，除了草地上多了几道新鲜的体液之外，跳蛋依旧稳稳当当地卡在老位置。  
Rumlow只能放弃这个步骤，颤颤巍巍地站起来——好消息彻底消失，跳蛋开始低频震动，敏感的生殖腔口再受不了一点刺激，他小腹酸麻，裤子撑着小帐篷，坚持着走出五六米之后，终于禁不住越来越疯狂的跳蛋，摔倒在地。倒下后，跳蛋恢复了平静。Rumlow脑子还没有被轻度脱水彻底搞傻，试过几次就明白了只要自己站起来，跳蛋就会越震越欢，但坐下或者爬行的时候，跳蛋就不会启动。  
想让我一路爬过去，做梦去吧老冰块们。  
Rumlow一路走走停停，平时几分钟就能走完的路被他磨成了半个多小时的炼狱。火光背后是一间木屋，Rumlow软倒在木屋门前，跳蛋没有减速，没有停止，反而震得更加花样百出，他像染了毒瘾一样涕泪交流，挣扎着爬完最后几步路，推开门，上半身和屁股摔进了木屋，裹着湿透了的战术裤的双腿还拖在外面；现在，连他的靴子都能踩出水。  
自打进了木屋，跳蛋就再没震过，Rumlow还找到了生理盐水和葡萄糖液，经历了一整天的磨难之后，趁着热潮期的间隔补足水分，他知道这里是个陷阱，但也没有气力走出去了。他需要休息一下，把那该死的跳蛋弄出去，然后再跟两个老冰块算算账。

依着Steve和Bucky的如意算盘，他们两个人在凌晨推开木屋大门的时候，看到的应该是湿得透透的大床上横卧着一个软香待操的Omega，也许他等不及Alpha就已经开始用刀柄操自己的小屁股了——不然他们俩为什么会没有缴下那把廓尔喀呢？光是想象着衣衫不整的特战队长跪在床上含羞带臊地用手指操自己就能他们硬到不能自已，更何况，如果不是手指，是刀柄，捅进那处温柔乡，和跳蛋一起，翻转，搅动，带出更多粘稠的液体……  
超级战士的四倍控制力好歹止住了他们喷薄欲出的鼻血，但却再没能止住Bucky从九头蛇带过来的霉运。开门的瞬间，熟悉的Omega信息素和不熟悉的刺眼灯光同时袭击了他们，瞬间放松与致盲的直接后果就是Steve脸上结结实实挨了一记老拳，Bucky则差点被一记利落的劈斩开膛破腹。理想与现实的巨大差距引发了Alpha的盛怒，如果信息素能够实体化，那么他们已经把方圆3公里炸成了平地。  
Rumlow一击不中，干脆转身逃命，没料到还没跃过后窗就被Bucky扑中双腿。腹部重重拍在窗框上似乎激活了跳蛋的新模式，哪怕没有Bucky的遏制，Rumlow也只能可怜兮兮地翘着屁股、头朝下挂在窗户上，他所有的神智和力量都被卡在生殖腔口不停发出微弱电流的跳蛋刺激成了空白。  
Bucky从没听过Rumlow叫得这么惨，他担心地揉揉Rumlow的屁股：“Rum？你怎么了？”  
高了八个音调的惨叫是他得到的唯一答复。  
Steve绕到屋外，和Bucky一起把晕乎乎的Rumlow搬回了屋子里。等到Rumlow略微适应了电流的强度，稍有回神，他已经一丝不挂地靠在Bukcy怀里，半坐在干干净净的大床上——如果忽略床单上扩散速度肉眼可见的水痕的话。他知道，不管是James Barnes还是Winter Soldier，只要他惨巴巴掉几滴眼泪，对方都会心软地做一点妥协；比如现在，哼几声，吸吸鼻子，兵崽子就会悄悄地释放一点信息素去安抚他。  
这场景明显让Steve不爽，悄悄推高电流，一边看着Rumlow的腹肌不由自主地颤栗，一边等他开口。三次调整之后，他听到了想要的讨饶。Bingo，这一次是Bucky输了，他赌Rumlow能坚持到第五次调整。  
“停……”Rumlow声音里的颤抖不是装出来的，他真担心自己被这两个老冰块玩死。  
“求人要有求人的态度，Rum。”美国队长抱着手臂好整以暇。  
“请停下……求求你们！”  
电流又被推高了一个等级。  
“你知道我们想要什么。”Bucky忍不住含着Omega的耳垂舔弄。  
Rumlow睫毛上挂着眼泪，呜咽了一声不再开口。  
Steve装腔叹气，心里倒是很开心，他对Bucky使了一个眼色，戴着手套的左手抚上了Rumlow的小腹。意料之中的，Omega的眼睛几乎瞪出了血丝，双臂被Bucky紧紧箍住，双腿大张被Steve压制，随着Steve的手在他的小腹上移动，Omega猛地向后仰头，靠在Bucky的肩膀上，嘶吼到破音。  
受到配套手套吸力的跳蛋在Rumlow的腹腔里横冲直撞却始终卡原位，除了屁股在开闸放水之外，一直硬着斜撘在小腹上的阴茎也哆嗦着吐出前液。  
Steve收手之后过了很久，Rumlow才缓过一口气，他侧头露出自己的性腺：“如你们所愿。”  
Steve拿出一只机械章鱼，在Rumlow的脸颊上蹭蹭：“很熟悉的小动物，Huh？”  
Rumlow木然地看着Steve把机械触角牢牢吸在自己的屁股上，章鱼头下短粗的吸管出口则对准了他的后穴插入。他隐约猜到了后面会发生什么，只来得及喊了一声Winter就被机械章鱼的强大吸力拖进了快感和疼痛交织的深渊。  
Bucky在以Winter从未有过的耐心与细致噙住他的性腺标记他。  
Steve坐在他的胯上深吻他，还不时用手撸一把两人蹭在一起的性器。  
Rumlow自己则像一尾被抛上岸的活鱼，肌肉绷紧、放松、抽动，两条腿胡乱踢蹬，好像这样就能减轻生殖腔快要被跳蛋拖出体内的恐惧似的。  
在各式各样的刺激下，Rumlow绝望地感受着跳蛋从生殖腔依依不舍地被拖出来，每一点移动、每一记微弱的电流都迫使他做出无用的挣扎，即便Bucky通过临时连接让他变得柔软，即便Steve也释放出信息素安抚他，即便他哭得一塌糊涂，他也还是能感觉到自己的灵魂裹着脑浆被那操蛋的机械章鱼吸吮着，经过生殖腔和肠道，从屁股里一路奔流而出。  
Rumlow怀念冷冰冰的、满心满眼都是交叉骨的Winter Soldier，也怀念对自家特战队长始终温柔相待的Cap，然而这两个人早就被他在洞察计划里亲手毁掉了，现在轮到他把这笔血债原原本本地归还给James Barnes和Steve Rogers。  
机械章鱼吸到跳蛋之后自然脱落，连带着双眼失焦的Rumlow打了个冷颤，甚至没注意到自己已经被Steve抱在怀里完成了临时标记。性腺处的两个新鲜齿痕火烧火燎，Rumlow在Alpha的信息素中飘然微醺。他坐在Steve的身上，轻声哼着，把自己的阴茎送进Steve的手掌里抽动，他的两个Alpha都想让他高潮，他想要很多次高潮。他眯着眼，用自己湿乎乎还在不停流水的股缝去蹭Alpha又硬又热的勃起。  
Steve满意地看着Rumlow在他和Bucky的引导下陷入情欲。他托着Rumlow的屁股，浅浅地插入，只把阴茎的头部戳进Omega后穴：“Rum，你想要什么？”  
Rumlow想坐下去整个吞下Steve却被残忍地阻止，他有点迟疑：“我……”  
“说出来，说出来就给你。”Bucky揉捏着他的腰窝，顺路还在背上狠狠亲了几口。  
敏感点被刺激，外加两个Alpha的强硬控制，Rumlow完全失去了思考的能力，他微微扭动屁股，在Steve的阴茎上留下几道水痕：“要……”  
Bucky趁着Rumlow失神暗搓搓地把自己的大家伙也挤进了他的屁股，布鲁克林坏小子对着自己的好基友眨眨眼。Steve会意地松手，Bucky搭在Rumlow腰间的双手瞬间发力，Omega把自己钉在了两个超级士兵身上。  
瞬间吞下两根阴茎让Rumlow条件反射地向上逃离，但没有彻底脱离就被Alpha按回原位，反复几次之后，Rumlow脱力地倚靠在Bucky怀中，话都说不出来，在精神连接里可怜巴巴地求他们放过自己。  
“Rum，乖，自己动一动，让我们彻底标记你。”Bucky循循善诱，呼吸间的热气喷在Rumlow的耳廓上，引得他不自觉地咬紧了屁股里的双份超大号肉棒。  
Steve直接把Rumlow的手拉到了结合处，在精神连接里连哄带骗地让他把还留在外面的部分也吃进紧巴巴的屁股里。Rumlow无所适从地看着他，进去一半已经让他觉得屁股好像要炸开来，如果都进去……  
我会死的，求求你们，不要一起。他在精神连接里小声哀求。  
不，你会有很棒的高潮，很多次高潮，只要你全部吃进去，我们就会奖励你。两个Alpha不择手段地诱导着迷迷糊糊的Omega。  
Rumlow半推半就地由着Bucky把自己向下按，被诱发的本能催着他的肠道挤压、吸吮，他的生殖腔想要比跳蛋更粗的东西，他的入口已经彻底打开了，等着被攻城掠地。  
Bucky像野生浣熊抱着蜜罐一样爱不释口地舔着Rumlow的颈背，时不时还捏捏他敏感的侧腰。Rumlow不管怎么动都好像是把自己送到Bucky手上任君采撷，更何况前面还有Steve在用指腹轻蹭他还没有得到释放的阴茎。他在情欲的蒸腾之下痛苦难耐，两个Alpha还在他的脑子里左一句右一句地让他做这做那；他干脆挣脱困扰，起身推倒Steve，两根大家伙从穴口滑出的淫荡声响也没能唤醒他的羞耻心，反倒是突如其来的空虚感逼着他在Steve的阴茎上一坐到底，自顾自地颠弄起来。  
Bucky目瞪口呆地看着心爱的蜜罐抛弃自己骑在了Steve身上，他的阴茎上还满是Omgega黏腻的体液，却已经失去了紧致温软的包裹。  
Steve一边享受着Rumlow的热情主动，一边担心一脸被遗弃可怜浣熊表情的好友会拿火箭炮轰了自己，他对Bucky做出个无奈的表情，表示这和自己完全无关——Rum兴致上来有多疯，你懂的。  
好在屋子里没有什么大型杀伤武器，如果真要算的话，那么不顾Rumlow不满的哭叫硬生生把他从Steve的性器上拔出来的狂化浣熊可以算一个。  
Bucky站在地板上，只用手掌虚托着Rumlow的屁股上下套弄，迫使腰酸腿软的Omega手脚并用地扒在他身上，后穴因为紧张不停地吸吮他的阴茎。始终徘徊在射精边缘的Rumlow几乎抓狂：“求求你，让我……”  
Bucky成心深深浅浅地戳在Omgega的前列腺上，但就是不给他解脱：“我可没有不让你射出来啊，Rum，或者你觉得一个人不能满足你？”  
他用金属手指撑开Rumlow的穴口，对着好基友发出邀请：“来帮忙，Steve。”  
Bucky恨Brock Rumlow这个混蛋，他是Bucky在过去几十年的黑暗生涯中唯一的一抹暖色，但Rumlow不承认那些温情的注视、那些柔软的顺从、那些甜腻的呻吟是给他的——所有一切，Rumlow所有的一切都只给那个贴着杀戮机器标签的Winter Soldier。Bucky爱Brock Rumlow这个混蛋，不管他是Winter Soldier的专属荡妇，还是九头蛇的特工，还是神盾局的特战队长，不管他是Brock Rumlow还是交叉骨，不管他曾经爬上过、以后也一直会爬上自己好兄弟的床，什么都不管，无论如何，Bucky都爱他。他只是不知道，要怎样才能让Rumlow明白，无论发生过什么还是将要发生什么，他永远都是第一次看见Rumlow就念念不忘的Winter Solider。  
他想把这些都通过精神连接刻进Rumlow的脑子里，但那样和九头蛇的电椅有什么区别？  
Bucky盯着Rumlow暗色的眼眸，Rumlow透过他看着Winter。  
把一切都交给时间吧。Steve安抚老友，见缝插屌地把自己也捅进了Rumlow的屁股。  
站立位让两位超级士兵的大家伙彻底占领了Rumlow的生殖腔，全副心神和气力都用在攀紧Bucky不让自己跌得更深的Rumlow抽泣着求他们放过自己，然后又被Alpha不可抗拒的信息素压制。他不知道自己在喊些什么，求些什么；两根肉棒交替在他体内进出，从未体验过的快感一波接一波地冲击着他的腔道，和信息素一起把他的脑袋搅成一团混沌。成熟的、充满邀请意味的Omega气味迅速弥漫开来。  
最后一波热潮。  
Steve和Bucky在精神连接中觉察到了Rumlow生怕他们在热潮期成结标记的慌乱，那不仅意味着臣服，还意味着新生命……  
Rumlow肌肉僵硬，屏住气息，他能感到他的Alpha们已经开始成结，生殖腔违背他的意志，遵循着本能欢欣鼓舞地分泌出更多体液去迎接即将到来的标记，他的腹腔甚至因为Alpha愈发粗暴的抽插而倍感愉悦。但在他意识的最深处，在离精神连接最远的地方，有个微弱的声音在反对。  
晚了。  
Rumlow后背挺直，闭上眼睛。Steve和Bucky在他体内同时成结，精液满满当当地冲满了生殖腔，Rumlow自己也迎来了迟到的高潮。Steve用沾着精液的手指抹了一下Rumlow的唇：“乖孩子。”  
Nope。  
Rumlow思维混乱如同被猫抓了无数次的毛线团，他试着把毛线团理顺，无数记忆的碎片开始闪回。  
Winter，还记得我吗？  
兵崽子唇线绷直，眼睛里润出一点困惑。  
你好，Cap，我是三级特工Brock Rumlow。  
金毛大狗羞涩的微笑。


	2. 番外

番外 盾叉篇

Steve Rogers站在破败的双层公寓门前，看了看手里的纸条。  
加利福尼亚州。  
威尼斯市。  
海军大街68号。  
Alvey Kulina。  
招聘保姆。  
没错。  
他做了几个深呼吸，按下门铃。  
之前他已经跟Bucky演习过几次。如果Rumlow抱着孩子来开门，那么他会先用脚卡在门框上，然后再挤进去，关门，狗狗眼，微笑，嗯，也许再来个拥吻。如果Rumlow抱着的是微冲，那么他要马上用盾护住要害，然后冲进去，缴械，抱住Rumlow，狗狗眼，微笑，嗯，亲一口。希望Rumlow最爱的潜行服能帮帮自己——他们第一次上床时就是穿着潜行服干起来的。  
对，还有信息素，要控制住，等下门一开就慢慢释放。Rumlow会想念这个的。在九头蛇度过几乎整个孕期、缺乏Alpha信息素安抚的Omega会想念这个的。  
Steve全副武装，胡思乱想，行动方案在大脑里过了一遍又一遍。  
然后，他的大脑死机了。  
36种行动方案里没有一种预设过Rumlow会拿着奶瓶来开门。

Rumlow站在门的另一侧，大脑没有死机，而是在疯狂地运转。他以为自己因为智商下降外加思虑过度把招聘保姆的广告登成了招聘美国队长和冬日战士。但无论如何他想要的都是能照顾屋里那两个鬼哭狼嚎缺奶又缺觉的小恶魔的保姆，而不是眼前这个挺着大胸傻兮兮微笑还从头到脚散发着信息素明里暗里标榜着我性能力很强绝对能操到你嗷嗷叫的美国队长——嗯哼，还有该死的潜行服。  
Rumlow险些捏爆奶瓶。  
“我不买国债。”  
他几乎把门板甩在了Steve脸上。要是再不关门，难保他寂寞难耐的屁股会流着口水自行飞奔到美国队长的老二上狠狠嘬几口。

Alpha把盾牌卡在门缝里，小心翼翼地请求：“Rum，让我看看孩子们好吗？”信息素载着满满的低声下气的意味撩拨着Omega。  
气鼓鼓的特战队长被一声高过一声的哭嚎搞得一个头两个大，懒得再跟Alpha争执，松开快要变形的门把手，转身往卧室走。  
Steve如蒙大赦，跟在Rumlow身后开启了碎碎念模式：“Rum你瘦了很多，要不要搬来复仇者大厦？我和Bucky可以帮你一起照顾孩子们。我们都很想你。我们很担心九头蛇给你注射的血清——”  
他看到了婴儿床里两个黑发的小家伙，他的大脑一片空白。  
“他们，他们……”  
“是你和兵崽子的种。”  
Rumlow轻车熟路地抱起一个喂奶，Steve像个白痴一样伸出手指想碰碰被留在婴儿床上的那个。只有两个多月的小男孩儿用手抱住Steve的手指，舔了舔，破涕为笑。Steve眼圈儿发红，整颗心都快要融化成一坨暖融融的奶油。  
“Jay。”  
“什么？”Steve明显还没有缓过神。  
“在吃你手指的那个，Jay。”  
Steve抱起还在咯咯笑的肉团子：“Jay，Daddy——”  
Jay一记直拳打中了美国队长英挺的鼻梁。

 

番外 冬叉篇

Rumlow并没有承认，带着两个小恶魔搬进复仇者大厦完全是因为Barnes出了状况。一个混混沌沌的Winter加上一个残破不全的Bucky，他只能用Barnes这个称呼，好在Winter名字够多也够长，总能捡一个出来用。不，不是Winter，是Barnes。  
他知道自己单方面切断精神连接会给Barnes造成很大的影响，但要不是这个混球坚持把已经毫无反抗之力的自己绑成个死猪样带回来，也许九头蛇就不会这么顺利地半路拦截，成功回收Rumlow，顺便还发现买一赠二，额外拾取了两个超级士兵的后代。他可不认为自己能有那么大的毅力挨住九头蛇的刑罚，不让美国队长携其好基友被自己通过精神连接影响成杀戮机器。九头蛇的行刑官们有的是法子让人求生不得求死不能，光是孕期被注射超级血清就几乎要了他半条命。  
好在还剩半条命。  
Rumlow双手托着Nate的腋下，把他举到Barnes面前：“Hey，Barnes，打个招呼？”  
他没有带Jay过来，相比之下，Nate的脾气要略微好一些，不至于用拳头招呼自家亲爹。按照Steve的说法，Barnes神智清醒的时候并不多，多数情况都是处于魂游天外的呆滞状态——就像Winter刚从电椅上下来的时候一样。所以，难说他会不会对自家崽子的拳头有什么过激反应。  
从Rumlow进房间开始就一直僵着一张脸的Barnes表情终于有了一点变化，他用金属手指蹭了蹭Nate的脸颊，然后换成了另一只手。  
Nate还惦记着自己的奶瓶，颇为给力地没有哭闹。  
Rumlow适时送出自己的信息素，他以为重建精神连接需要尝试很多次，甚至需要几天的时间，没想到Barnes几乎是迫不及待地搭了上来，瞬间的功夫，精神连接完美重建，比他和Steve还要快。  
“叫我Winter。”Barnes皱皱鼻子，摆出了招牌委屈脸，就好像手里的小崽子不是以他为主谋的轮奸产物一样。  
那不是轮奸，我们两个一起上的，算和奸。  
Rumlow懒得纠正Barnes在他大脑里带着冰渣的错误认识，他打点起全副精神，承受着Barnes如同暴风雪一样席卷他的记忆，还要分神去安抚对方接近狂暴的意识。他要确保那些在九头蛇遭受的苦痛磨难都被牢牢屏蔽在精神连接之外，Barnes不会知道那些，Steve也不会知道。他们能感受到的只是少数，比如在他被九头蛇关押的8个多月中，因为美国队长和冬兵的疯狂追杀，十一个九头蛇基地被彻底摧毁，那意味着他至少被迫转移了十一次，这让他很不爽，毕竟九头蛇各家基地的内部供餐水准参差不齐，频繁更换口味会让孕期的Omega很不爽。  
至于其他那些，那些奇怪的实验和惩罚——Rumlow眨眨眼，他从来都不是那种晒伤疤博同情的人。  
兵崽子，冷静。没什么大不了的。我在这里。  
Rumlow半是调侃半是命令的腔调像极了他对待Winter的方式，或许就是因为如此，冰雪风暴开始慢慢平息，Barnes用额头蹭了蹭Nate。  
“Rum，他好像饿了。”  
Barnes中士明显还没学会怎么在精神连接里隐藏自己的奇思妙想。  
因为Rumlow脸红得又快又猛，几乎把Nate按在兵崽子的脸上：  
“我没那功能！白痴！”

 

番外 PTSD篇

又是一个普通的早晨。Rumlow把Nate和Jay送上校车，回到厨房的岛台上计划着晚餐食谱。Steve和Bucky去日本执行任务，下午就能回来；Rumlow一边肖想着热辣之夜，一边在便签纸上记着超市采购清单。安逸生活中的分神让他的警惕性降低了一大截，根本没有注意到身后凑上来的黑影。所以，Rumlow最后的意识还停留在便签纸上的牛奶一项，之后便是一片黑暗。  
Rumlow刚清醒过来的时候并没有过于焦急——开玩笑，他也算是注射过血清的强化战士，就算被绑在床上也能轻易制服入室行窃的小毛贼。他翻动手腕，却并没有像预期那样挣断束缚。熟悉的金属质感勾起了他深埋心底的记忆。  
九头蛇。  
同样的束具，九头蛇曾经用在Winter Solider身上，也曾经用在他的身上。  
他下意识地在精神连接里寻找Steve和Bucky，但太远了。他尽力传出的警告慢慢消逝在漫长的通途之中，或许根本没有一丝一毫的信息传达到目的地。  
Rumlow眼前覆着厚实的黑布，刚醒来时的盲目自信此刻全部转化成恐慌，他双唇惨白，嘴里塞着的布团吸走了所有水分，喉咙干涩发紧。  
九头蛇的特战队长？他们来了几个人？他们想干什么？  
他思绪混乱，眼睁睁看着自己滑向阴冷渗人的深渊。搭在他大腿上摩挲的手指既提醒了他此刻一丝不挂的窘境，也彻彻底底把他推进了深渊。  
Rumlow从湿重的冰水中浮出，他闻到了九头蛇研究室特有的冷酷气息，还有一丝若有若无的仿制冬兵信息素，有人压在他身上，吸吮他的脖颈，他抑制不住地发抖，口中的布团被抽了出去，他侧头避开逼迫上来的亲吻，勉强挣扎着哀求：“别压我的肚子，别……”  
遮眼的黑布被解开，Rumlow费力地眨眨眼睛，不知道九头蛇从哪儿找了一个这么像Winter的特战队长，他呼吸急促，耳边回响的全都是肮脏的辱骂和调笑。那个像极了Winter的特战队长在焦急地说什么，但他听不到，他只能听到那些带着回声的肮脏话语。  
Rumlow的手脚被解开之后就把自己团成了一团，尽力护住自己的肚子，一言不发。

Steve以为自己在任务结束后会有一顿丰盛的晚餐和一场酣畅淋漓的性爱——如果他没有让性急的Bucky先他一步回去的话。  
他饥肠辘辘地做完任务汇报，然后把两个孩子带去复仇者大厦让Natasha帮忙照顾两天，然后回到家，看到的依旧是离开前的同一副景象——  
Rumlow蜷在床角，Bucky远远地看着。  
他不知道要跟Bucky说什么，说“我他妈没给你看那些恶心的录像是因为我觉得你应该知道Rum都经历过什么”？说“你他妈脑子烧短路了要给自己喷上隔离剂玩这种游戏”？  
算了，看着Bucky那张悔恨交加的脸，他也确实说不出什么来。  
他试着把自己的愤怒从信息素中剔除出去，缓慢而温和地用自己的味道覆上Rumlow。他看到Rumlow抬头，眼神失焦，他慢慢靠近陷入回忆不能自拔的Omega，他能读出来Rumlow颤抖的唇确实是在讲他的名字。Steve用毯子裹住Rumlow：“我在。我回来了。”  
怀中人绷紧的肌肉瞬间放松下来，小心翼翼地蹭在Steve的脖颈间，分辨着他的味道。  
他的Omega在精神连接里像落水者抓一块浮木一样狠巴巴地贴着他，抓得他一直疼到胸口。Rumlow极少有这样依赖他的时候，即便是在孕期，九头蛇只能供给他仿制的Bucky信息素，他也磕磕绊绊地活了下来。这让Steve一度觉得自己在这段关系里处于可有可无的地位。直到这一刻，因为Bucky恶作剧带来的恶果，Steve抱到了Rumlow柔软的、无比需要他的灵魂。  
Bucky不知什么时候已经挪去了客厅的沙发上，隐隐约约有球赛的解说声传来。  
Steve抱着Rumlow，温柔地安抚他，亲吻他的头顶，直到Rumlow恢复和缓的呼吸，陷入浅薄的睡眠。然后他们两个人躺在床上，四肢交缠，一起慢慢睡去。  
客厅柔和的浅黄灯光从半掩的门缝漏进卧室，电视的声音细碎绵密地持续了整晚。Steve并不确定Bucky在沙发上到底有没有睡着，就好像他也不能确定，那天晚上Rumlow有没有和他做爱——像很久以前，只有他和Rumlow的时候那样，做很久很久的前戏，没完没了的亲吻和抚摸，然后把自己埋进Omega的身体里，一起高潮。  
但Steve很确定，Rumlow第二天就会原谅Bucky的；不管他做过什么，Rumlow都会原谅他。不管他们做过什么，Rumlow都会原谅他们。  
Rumlow总是这么偏心。


	3. 污污污的路人叉FANTACY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个只是我关于Rumlow PTSD的污污污脑洞。并不算正文或是番外，只是我个人的恶趣味发作。  
> 全文路人叉。  
> 全文路人叉。  
> 全文路人叉。  
> 请不吃路人叉的姑娘们点小红叉 >.

Rumlow睁开眼睛，好像又回到了九头蛇基地。  
那是第几个基地来着？不过也并不重要，特战队长们永远都是跟着重要资产迁徙的。所谓重要资产，以前是冬兵，现在是他。  
他护住自己微微隆起的肚子，被几个特战队长逼在墙角。  
四个，他尽量凶狠地盯着他们，就像以前修理他们的时候那样。可惜这一次他的凶狠并没有发挥应有的作用。  
带头的Rayn颠颠手里的电击棒，笑得阴险又色情：“你想不想试试看这东西能不能让你肚子里的两个超级贱种爽翻天？”  
下一个画面，他就被人按在手术床上，Ryan用冰冷的棒头在他的肚子上滑动。还有人分开他的双腿，急躁地揉弄他的后穴。  
一根腥臭的阴茎在他嘴唇上挑衅地顶了顶，Ryan适时加大了电击棒按在他肚皮上的压力。Rumlow认命地张开嘴，含着阴茎舔弄，却因为愈发强烈的Alpha信息素而止不住地干呕。阴茎的主人败兴地抽出自己的性器，狠狠甩了他一记耳光：“没有冬兵的信息素你就不能活！婊子！”  
Rumlow惊恐地看着他们拿出注射器，把仿制的冬兵信息素推进他的身体。然后……然后Rumlow崩溃了。长期缺乏Alpha信息素导致每次接受那一丁点儿的仿制品都会让他陷入发情一般的窘境。  
他在迷迷糊糊的醺然中听到E组的特战队长兴奋地笑骂：“这贱货喷了我一脸！”  
爪型金属器械插进他的下身，然后慢慢张开，他觉得自己的生殖腔口好像暴露在了空气中。  
Rumlow享受着冬兵的信息素，其他几个特战队长则挤在他的腿间，用奇怪的东西挑逗Omega湿润的屁股。Rumlow短促地哼了一声，然后像被抛上岸的活鱼一样挣动，毛茸茸的细长跳蛋抵在他的生殖腔外面，低速震动。他双眼发花，哀求他们把东西拿出来，求他们放过自己。  
大概是嫌他太烦，Ryan用阴茎堵住了他的嘴。有人在咬他的屁股，有人在粗暴地撸动他的阴茎，还有人含住他的耳朵疯狂吸吮，Rumlow的呻吟和哀求悉数被堵在喉咙里，直到Ryan满足地把精液射在他的脸上。  
Ryan兴致高昂，喘息着俯在Rumlow耳畔：“好戏刚开始，宝贝。”  
另一个特战队长毫不在意地坐上了Rumlow的肚子，用手硬挤着Rumlow的胸肌做乳交，他逼着Omega低头舔自己的龟头：“队长，你要是不照顾好我的小兄弟，难保我不会把那两个贱种做出来。”  
Rumlow费力地低头，伸舌，然后他听到了快门的声音。他小幅地扭动屁股，想减轻不适感，却招来了手指的侵入。他倒抽一口冷气：“求求你们，别……”  
“不，我们能看到你的生殖腔口，我们不会顶进去的。”兵痞们笑得很邪恶。他们抽出鸭嘴钳和跳蛋，用自己的阴茎取而代之。  
Rumlow听到了自己的啜泣。

研究员们进来的时候，看到的就是前任特战队长，现在的资产，双腿大开地躺在手术床上，连腿根都布满青紫的抓痕和咬痕，除去脸上的精液，红肿的后穴偶尔抽搐一下，淌下几滴浊黄的液体。  
研究员懊恼地抱怨：“那帮蠢货又他妈尿在里面了，下次告诉他们别这么干，太难清理了。


End file.
